


Ordinary

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Set after Endgame, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Series: Sleep [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 31





	Ordinary

Wanda x reader x Steve x Bucky

Simplicity. Ordinary. Normalcy. Three words that many people found dull. Found boring and undesirable, but not the Avengers. Many of them longed for nothing more. For some, they found it. Found partners willing to stay with them as they fought for the world.

Steve, Wanda and Bucky had found this happiness with each other. Of course, it helped they all fought together, but that was only one aspect that connected the three together. For a while, everything had been good. Everything had been perfect until the snap.

Steve had watched that day as both his partners dusted away and he could do nothing to stop it. He’d been unable to save the two or fix anything for five long years.

Until, Scott Lang reappeared. It was because of him they had a chance. There had been a few close calls during the final battle with Thanos. For a minute, Steve had truly believed it was all over and that the snap had not worked. He was proven wrong as behind him portals opened and the friends, he’s lost reappeared.

When Wanda and Bucky came back.

Natasha had almost been lost. Tony had almost been lost. It was only with the return of the soul stone Natasha was saved. It was only with Strange’s help that Tony had survived.

After his brush with death, Tony had invited all the living Avengers and friends to his home the next week, in typical Tony fashion to celebrate.

It was that night the three had met, Y/N L/N. Tony’s friend of years and his daughter’s godmother. She immediately came off as an inviting and warm person. She was very kind an open with people and that as what drew the recently reunited throuple to her.

They found themselves being around her a lot in the next few months. It was after a long conversation between the three, four months later, that they all spoke of their growing feelings for Y/N. And it was the month after that, that three of them finally asked her out for coffee.

Here they were a year later, all together, all happy. The three were still avenging but they always came back to Y/N who was always waiting for them at home. Arms open, smile etched upon her face. Y/N was their normalcy and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“We’ll be back soon. It’s only supposed to be a check in on everyone and their status’s.” Steve assured you.

“Steve, Tony and Pepper are going away for a week. Morgan will still be here when you get back.” You said, handing him his jacket.

“Is he still worrying he’ll miss Morgan?” Bucky asked as he walked in hand-in-hand with Wanda.

“It’s Stevie. Of course, he’s still worrying.” You smiled as Steve pouted. “But we love you for it, hon.” You added, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t run out of the meeting early.” Wanda promised you, stepping towards you. “And we’ll pick up something for lunch.” She said, kissing your cheek and grabbing a jacket off the hook.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” You smiled, giving her a kiss. “Now go. You’re going to be late for your meeting.”

“Alright, we’ll be back.” Bucky said, pushing the other two out the door. “Love you, doll.” Stepping out onto the porch you waved at the three

“Love you too Buck. Love you Steve. Love you Wanda.” You waved. “Wait, Wanda is that my jacket?” You called. Wanda smiled at you before quickly getting into the car, shaking your head you went back inside and prepared for your goddaughter’s arrival.

Non-reader POV

“That meeting took far too long.” Steve complained as he walked out of the building with Wanda and Bucky.

“Steve, Y/N knows how to take care of the kid.” Bucky said. “We’ve all looked after her before, you cannot be this panicked about watching her for a week.”

“I’m not worried about watching Morgan.” Steve said as they got into the car, Steve behind the wheel. “I love the kid, but we’ve never watched her for a week. We barely watch her longer than a night.”

“That’s not what this is really about.” Wanda sing songed from the back seat.

“Wanda.” Steve whined, eyes meeting hers in the mirror. “You can’t just read my mind like that.”

“I can when you’re hiding something from us.” She shrugged. “And you don’t need to worry about it. We all see it as a future. Trust me, it’s crossed all our minds before and we’ll be great at it.”

“Do I get to know the secret?” Bucky questioned, looking between the two. Wanda stared Steve down intently never breaking her gaze until he sighed and nodded.

“Stevie wants to have a family with the three of us but scared if he can’t look after Morgan for a week, he’s going to be a bad father.” Wanda told the man. “He’s scared he’s going to be his father.” She added, shaking his head.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I am going to say this once, you are not your father. Your father was a piece of shit, is a piece of shit, and there is no universe where you are in any way that man. You are the kindest, most loyal, loving, gentle man that’s ever walked this Earth.” Bucky told him, his eyes narrowing at the mention of Joseph Rogers. “Me, Wanda, Y/N, we all love you. There has never been, and never will be, a point where any of us are scared of you. Do you understand me?” He added, resting his hand on Steve’s knee.

“I understand.” Steve nodded slowly.

“When the day comes, you are going to be a great father Steve.” Wanda smiled, leaning forward and resting her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Steve whispered, briefly taking his eyes of the road. “I love you two.”

“We love you too.” Wanda said, kissing the side of Steve’s head before leaning back.

“Now, rewinding the conversation. Do you already want kids, punk?” Bucky teased him, poking him in the side.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Steve murmured over Wanda’s giggles and Bucky’s chuckles. 

The three pulled up home an hour later, boxes of pizza in hand. Wanda picked up Poe as they entered the house, Bucky heading to the kitchen and Steve towards the living room. Steve was about to call out a greeting when he stopped in the doorframe. He smiled at the sight before him.

The T.V. was running the credits to a Disney movie and before the T.V., resting on the couch was Y/N and Morgan fast asleep. Morgan was curled into Y/N’s side, who had an arm wrapped protectively around the girl.

“I’ll take Y/N to bed if you take Morgan to the guest room.” Buck whispered, causing Steve to jump in surprise. Steve nodded at his boyfriend before moving forward and gently picking up the girl bridal style.

Steve carefully set Morgan down onto the bed, tucked her in and then turned to leave. He was about to close the door when he heard,

“Love you Uncle Steve.”

“Love you too kiddo.” Steve responded after a minute.

“Y/N is still fast asleep.” Wanda said as he entered the bathroom. “So we’ll set some lunch aside for her and Morgan.” She told him as he sat and Raven jumped into his lap.

“You okay, punk?” Bucky questioned him.

“Never better.” Steve answered honestly, smile still gracing his face.

Non-reader POV

“Why did these assholes have to come back?” Bucky grumbled, leaning against the wall of the jet. “They couldn’t just stay piles of ash?”

“The world doesn’t work fairly, Buck.” Wanda said, sitting next to him.

“You’re telling me.” Bucky snorted, wrapping his arm around Wanda’s shoulders. “I was happily asleep next to my favourite people before this.”

“You’re not complaining about anything we don’t know, Buck.” Steve chuckled, sitting on Wanda’s other side. “You’ve been saying it all day.”

“That’s because I’m annoyed.” The brunette sighed, running a hand down his face. “We had to leave Y/N in bed.”

“I know you just wanted a lazy day at home, Buck, but sometimes we’re needed.” Steve reminded him, reaching over and taking his hand in his.

“We’re needed because these assholes couldn’t just stay dead.” Bucky grumbled.

“Alright you two, knock it off.” Wanda sighed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “We’re all a bit tense. None of us slept well, we’re all tired, and we all want to be home. There’s no reason to start a fight.”

“Sorry, Wanda.” The boys murmured, having the decency to look somewhat guilty.

“It’s alright.” She said, resting her head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m tired too. Should we call Y/N to tell her we’re coming back?”

“No, it’s about three back home. We shouldn’t wake her.” Steve shook his head, resting his head on the wall.

“We should get some sleep.” Bucky mentioned. “We’ve got plenty of time before we get back home.” He added, pulling Wanda closer. With a bit of arrangement, the three finally managed to find a comfortable position and they all lay on the bench. Each attempting to sleep away the mission.

Reader POV

“Shh.” You hushed the alarm as it continued to blare. “Okay fine I’m awake, are you happy now?” You grumbled at the blinking alarm.

Sitting up in bed, a small part of you felt worried that none of your partners had come back yet. They’d left yesterday morning with the promise it was going to be a quick mission but something could easily go wrong.

With a sigh you got out of bed and padded your way into your brightly lit kitchen. Two black cats immediately curled around your ankles as they spotted your presence.

“Well good morning to you too.” You greeted the cats. “Are two hungry? I never would have guessed.” You snarked, opening a tin of food for the two small cats to share.

With the two cats fed you moved onto making yourself some breakfast. You were in the middle of making some pancake batter when you heard a loud crash from the front of the house. A sigh escaped your lips as you noticed the cats missing.

“Poe? Raven? What did you break?” You yelled as you moved towards the noise. “I knew I should have listened to Steve and brought a plastic vase.”

“It’s nice to hear you say I was right.” Steve said, making you gasp. There before you stood all the of your partners, each looking tired and beat but with a smile on their faces.

“Oh thank Chuck.” You breathed before rushing over and throwing your arms around the closest to you.

“It’s nice to see you too, kitten.” Wanda chuckled as she wrapped her arms around your waist. Wanda didn’t get to say another word as you smashed her lips to yours and kissed her deeply. Pulling away from the woman you quickly repeated your actions to the blonde and brunette respectively.

“What a way to be welcomed home.” Bucky grinned sleepily.

“I can make it even better.” You promised, brushing hair off his face. “Why don’t the three of you go get comfy in the bedroom and I’ll bring in some breakfast.”

“Chocolate chip?” Wanda questioned you.

“Of course.” You smiled, taking Wanda’s hand in your own. “Now go, clean up, get comfortable. I’ll be in in a minute with breakfast and a surprise.”

You pushed the three towards the bedroom before returning to the kitchen. You quickly made a large stack of the chocolaty breakfast food and collected what you needed on a tray before bringing it into the bedroom.

You didn’t make it past the threshold as you stopped suddenly, a smile spread across your face. All three of your partners lay sprawled across your shared bed, none of them fully changed out of their uniforms and none of them laying correctly.

You set the tray down on one of the dressers before moving over to the three. Carefully you began to rearrange them all into somewhat comfortable positions. As you pulled the blanket over your exhausted loves you gently ghosted a kiss onto them all before grabbing a plate and taking your leave.

“I’ll tell them later.” You whispered to yourself as you sat down at the kitchen table. “We’ll tell them later.” You said, finger tips grazing over your still flat stomach.


End file.
